


Of Stone

by ami_ven



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9612764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “My understanding of human thinking leads me to believe you may not accept this gift without an explanation.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "She Walks in Beauty" (poem by Lord Byron)

“There is something I wish to discuss with you,” said Spock, when Uhura stepped aside to let him into her quarters.

She paused. “Something serious?”

“Yes,” he replied. “But pleasant, I hope.”

“Well,” said Uhura, smiling, “let me make us some tea, and you can tell me.”

A few minutes later, Spock held a warm ceramic teacup in both hands, regarding her through the steam. “We have been in a romantic relationship for six-point-three-two Earth months,” he said, “a time that I have found most satisfactory.”

She smiled at him over her own cup. “Me, too.”

“And while there are many differences between human and Vulcan courtship rituals, one custom they both have in common is the giving of gifts to demonstrate affection.”

“Spock…” she began.

He set his cup down on her desk. “My understanding of human thinking leads me to believe you may not accept this gift without an explanation. Will you allow me?”

“All right,” said Uhura.

Spock took a small box from his pocket. “It is not merely a gift of affection, but also gratitude. Since the loss of Vulcan, your presence has been invaluable to me. The residents of New Vulcan have made great effort to preserve our culture, our knowledge, but I had been concerned, that individual memories might be lost.”

“Like your mother,” she said, softly.

He nodded. “I am… reassured, to know that you will carry my memories of her, should something happen to me or my father.”

Uhura reached out to touch his wrist, gently. “Of course, Spock. I feel… I never met your mother, but I feel like I love her, because of you.”

“Then perhaps this will be easier than I anticipated.” Spock held out the box. “This belonged to her. It was among the things my father had packed for them during the evacuation of our world, and he believed I should have it. I would like you to wear it.”

“Spock…” she said again, but took the box. Uhura opened it, running the pad of her thumb gently over the pendant. “It’s beautiful.”

“This stone is native to Vulcan,” he explained.

“You’re right, you know,” she said. “A big part of me still wants to say I can’t accept this, that it’s your mother’s and you should have it. But after that little speech, I don’t know if I can.”

“Then it is only logical that you do not,” said Spock. “May I help you put it on?”

Uhura smiled. “I’d like that.”

THE END


End file.
